leave me alone !
by karolinami132
Summary: Craig falls in love with kyle and tries his best to get him but Kyle likes someone els will Craig get what he wants and live with Kyle or he will never see him again.
1. the man from a party

**Hey guys i just got a great idea so please tell me what you think plz.**

Kyle went down stairs to check if he got a letter he tuck all piles of letters and went trough them until he found a mail ,it was from Craig, he met him at a party at token's house._omg what am i gonna do ,i know i was a little drunk, well it was fun to, wait 1 minute how does he know were i live oh no !._Kyle grabbed the letter and ran to his bed room. he ripped the paper in two and threw it in his bin._i am gonna have to talk to him_ .Kyle closed his eyes in frustration and fell asleep.

**Craig's house:**

Craig was just sitting and watching tv until his mom came in.

"Hey hunny did you found someone you like at the party yesterday?"

"ya i actually did found someone"Craig said bored and flipped his mother off.

"Well tell me about it"She sat down to were Craig was sitting.

"Well ... if you really want to know i think i love him it is something like love from the first sign it is something like an amour's job when i am closer to him i felt amazing and that is why i like him "Craig smiled.

"Ohh i see so it is a boy hmm?"

"Ya i think he is really cute"

"What is his name?"

"Kyle Broflovski "Craig didn't even look at his mom while telling her the story.

"Ohh that sounds so sweet hunny but i think you better go to bed did you have supper ?"

"Yes i did ,stop acting like you care "Craig said and flipped her off again while going up the stairs to his room.

**The next morning Craig's house.**

There was a ring on the door so Craig went to open it, Craig looked at Kyle standing out side.

"Can i come in?"Kyle said looking down at his own shoos.

"Ya shore "Craig looked at him while Kyle went went to the couch and sat down kyle did the same.

"Listen about the last night, i didn't mean this stuff i was a little drunk and you know it kinda happened"Craig stopped listening because he knew his, that Kyle loved him, but Kyle is afraid to show it.

"Look if you want we can be friends?"Kyle offered but Craig didn't response.

"You are funny you know"Finally Craig said.

"How ?"Kyle looked at him confused.

"Look if you were drunk that means you were not scared to tell me you liked me not as a friend but as a boyfriend and now you are too scared to tell me"Craig looked at the ceiling.

"That is why i am sorry and no i am not afraid to say it"Kyle got a little angry because of his tone as if he belonged to Craig.

"Then say it"

"Say what?"

"What you told me last time "Craig looked back at Kyle.

"No!"Kyle said.

"that's what i tough"Craig looked back at the ceiling.

"That is it! get this in your fucking head that i don't like you!"Kyle said and stormed back to his house.

"He will come back, they always come back"

**_Kyle's house:_**

"how was your day Kyle ?"Ike looked at her older brother.

"Ike i have a problem"Kyle sat down on the couch beside his brother.

"What is it ?"

"there is a guy that likes me but i don't like him so i went to his house and told him that i didn't mean to flirt or kiss him but he wouldn't listen"Kyle said getting really mad when the image of him being with Craig poped in his mind.

"Well i am sorry Kyle but i cant help you there just ignore him "Ike was shocked he didn't like people who liked Kyle he kinda felt jealous that he might not see his brother or that he won't spend time with him but with his boyfriend.

"I better go get some sleep wake me up on breakfast ok Ike?"

"Ok"Ike smiled at his brother who started to head to his room.

At 1:50 Kyle woke up cause of a voice from the window, he stud up and looked at the window then he saw Craig with a guitar and he was singing . Kyle got really mad at the scene so he closed the blinds he was so angry of him but he tried his best to ignore it so he went back to sleep , he went down stairs and lied down on a couch until he drifted off to sleep.

"Kyle wake up !"Ike tried his best to wake up his older brother.

"Ok Ike i am awake you can stop shouting"Kyle mumbled quietly.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"Ike asked confused.

"Oh, i heard Craig sing at my window"Kyle said

"Ohh cause there was people telling mom to calm her kids because of the singing haha"Ike laughed of how funny it must of looked.

**Craig's tough of the same night.**

I know guys like him, like when people fight for their love, or give them presents or flowers,poems ,songs any surprises that is why i did it, i knew it will work on Kyle soon or later.


	2. take you to get some coffee

**Hey guys sorry if you didn't like it but i love doing that story :).**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day :<strong>

Kyle,Kenny and Cartman were playing video games.

"Hey Kyle what's up ?you seem to be stressed like hell"Kenny asked pausing the game to look at his friend.

"Ohh it's nothing there was a weird guy sining at my window yesterday how do you think i should feel"Kyle looked at the screen to see who is winning.

"Are you serious?"Kenny said with a laugh.

"Ohhh no the Jew has a boyfriend"Cartman said still looking at the game.

"It is not funny you guys!"Kyle said until they heard a bell everyone looked at the door.

"I will open it"Kenny volunteered to open the door he stud up from his spot and headed for the door, when he opened the door there was no one there Kenny looked on the ground."Flowers?" he picked them up "Kyle !"Kenny closed the door and went back to the sitting room."haha these are flowers"

"Show me "Kyle said.

"Oh! there is a note !"Kenny said ripping the note while giving Kyle the flowers."Give me the note "

"No! i will read it !"Kenny said with a chuckle."Kyle , i am sending these flowers to you because you are the only one i love and i really wish to be with you Craig "Kenny tried his best not to laugh Kyle was shocked really shocked. Soon Kenny didn't make it he burs out laughing."What is this ?"Kenny said while laughing Kyle tuck the paper from his friends grip and putted it beside him on the couch .Cartman had fun laughing at that too.

"Guys this is not a romans this guy is following me every were !" Kyle stud up and threw those flowers into the bin.

"Ok we better go ,see ya later Kylie"Kenny mocked the man who wrote the letter while walking to the exit.

"See ya Jew rat "Cartman snored at Kyle while exiting the door Kyle played some games until he fell asleep on the ground.

**Kyle at work .**

Kyle was a doctor, a really good one. Kyle was just sitting at his desk reading his notes until Craig comes in.

"Hey Kyle i am really happy to see you"Craig smiled.

"What are you doing here?"Kyle couldn't help but glare at Craig.

"I came here to visit you?"Craig looked at Kyle's work.

"What do you want from me"Kyle stud up from his desk with a deadly glare.

"Don't get mad i have a present for you"Craig tuck out roses.

"Listen this is not the place for this"Kyle said with a mad voice.

"Kyle calm down i only want to go to the get coffee or go to park"Craig said while Kyle pushed him out of the office.

"Listen i am not going to talk to you or go to any walks with you. why are you coming here i am working here don't you see"Kyle explained carefully to Craig.

"Kyle don't worry it is just a coffee"Craig putted his hand on Kyle"s arm.

"Listen it was only one experience i don't want to have anything to do with you"Kyle said trying his best not to scream.

"Kyle calm down"

"No you calm down people are waiting-"Kyle was cut of by looked in the another direction.

"come on please i will explain to you every thing ok"Craig pleased.

"No there is nothing to explain i don't want to go on any walks with you do you understand?"Kyle looked back at Craig.

"Let's go on a walk we will drink some coffee and we will talk."

"No i will not go any were with you, we are not going on any walk "

"Kyle please, calm down let's go"Craig stopped his talking when Kyle's Sheff came.

"What is happening? what are all those noise?"He said looking at Kyle for an answer.

"I am sorry i was just talking with my boyfriend"Craig said.

"what i am not his boyfriend !"Kyle protested.

"We were only talking"

"It is only a friend making a joke"Kyle finally said.

"I wanted to take him on a walk"Craig said .

"No it's not like that"Kyle said

"Mr. this is not the place to those kind of talking"The man said.

"That is why i wanted to take him out "Craig said

"i am sorry for this situation"Kyle said.

"Is half an hour enough to solve this problem?"The man offered.

"Yes sir"Kyle said while heading for an exit following by Craig closely.

"Thank you that you are walking with me"Craig said.

"Listen i will go with you for this walk"Kyle given up.

"i will show you a really cool place."

"1 minute i need to take my jacket" Kyle headed to his office.

**At the park:**

Kyle and Craig were walking down the road until they stopped at a building, Craig opened the door letting Kyle go in first so Kyle did.

"Good morning do you want a table for two?"A man with black hair and dark blue eyes said smiling.

"ya"Craig answered.

Kyle tuck his jacket off and was going to put it on his chair.

"May i take the jacket?"The man offered.

"No we are fine"Craig glared at the man and tuck the jacket and putted on the chair the man left to get the menu cards.

Kyle sat down at the table the man showed them to sit at.

"Craig listen"Kyle started but didn't have the chance to finish.

"Wait a minute Kyle, hunny ok? thank you that you decided to go with me"Now Craig was cut off by Kyle.

"Ok first don't call me hunny i only came here to talk to you because it cant be like that anymore you are visiting me when i am working listen?"Kyle was mad as hell.

"Kyle i think you are not fair"

"What do you mean i am not fair?"Kyle looked at the man."There is nothing between us don't you get it? cant you see we don't match there is nothing going on between us is it really hard to understand?"

"Kyle, hunny ?"

"I am not your hunny You don't listen to me you don't listen what i am telling you"

"Kyle"

"Stop"

"I tough we had fun and i think we should continue it"

"But there is nothing to continue because i don't want to and we don't match!"Kyle said while the man came back.

"I am sorry to disturb you but can i take your orders?"The man was keep on looking at Kyle.

"Coffee please"Craig said .

"And for you?"The man asked looking at Kyle.

"The same"Kyle answered.

"With milk?" the man asked.

"Yes two coffees with milk"Craig answered the man walked away.

"Kyle"

"Cant you see we don't match we are from a different stories"

"baby"

"Omg will you stop calling me that?"

"Kyle i tough of everything and i thing we can make it"

"No way"Kyle was at his end.

"Listen i even have a better surprise and i wanted to show it to you"Craig said taking out a piece of paper."i think you and i could live in a better house so i tough we could get a better house so then we can live together and have a great lives."

Kyle tuck the paper and looked over it with shock"No nonono no way man what part of it don't you understand? god you are suck an asshole!"Kyle stud up and left forgetting to take his own coat suddenly the man from the bar came running after him Kyle stopped to see who is following him.

"Sorry you forgot your coat"

"ohh ya thanks"Kyle said taking his jacket.

"Ok bye"The man smiled and went back to the bar .


	3. secret admirer

Kyle was sitting on his couch drinking coffee when he heard a bell, he putted the cup down and went to the door to see who it was when he opened there was Kenny.

"Oh it's just you"Kyle let out a breath.

"Why were you expecting someone els?" Kenny went in side ."oh and look what i found"Kenny showed Kyle a statue of a clown.

"were did you found this?"Kyle asked.

"Look what it said on it"kenny pointed out."This poor little clown is lonely he would be happy to stay with you"Kenny looked at Kyle.

"you know what?"

"Is it that the guy?"

"ya i think it is, a clown for flowers i am gonna threw it out"Kyle tuck the thing and threw it into the bin"God i hope it will end soon"Kyle got really mad.

"He is crazy man!"Kenny said.

"Ok i think it would be nice if you would go home ken i am not in the mood"

"ok"Kenny said exiting the door.

**Kyle at work:**

Kyle was writing his notes but couldn't concentrate on his work."Fuck"Kyle said. Kyle felt a paper in his pocket he tuck it out and looked at it it was a phone number it said call me.

**The next day:**

Kyle and Kenny were sitting at the table.

"He always follows me, it starts to be impossible , he came to my job with flowers"Kyle said.

"Ok i know that but what who is that guy?"Kenny said."were did you get him from?"

"Remember when i was on the token's party? ya and we spent a night together but he imagines some stupid things"

"He must of been cool"Kenny said.

"He wasn't cool"Kyle disagreed"it was just dark" Kyle was keep on moving around with frustration."He was in my job last time and he wanted me to go with him for a walk and i tried to explain to him so he would leave me alone but he keeps on doing it . and then he tuck out an homes for sale sheet and wanted us to live together"

"haha nice but do you know were he lives what is his job or family ?"Kenny said with a shrug.

"Listen he is awful awful!"Kyle started to play with his hair for a while"Hey guess what i got another number i think it might be his will you call on that number please?" Kyle said while giving Kenny his phone and the sheet.

"Ok give me the phone"Kenny typed the number in and waited for an answer"hello ,... ya is it possible that i could do a little talk about the fish fingers?"Kyle laughed at his friend."Ya No they were good it is just we are selling them and we wanted to know if you would order some? uh uh ...Ok then wish you a great day"Kenny turned the phone off."Fuck"Kenny said while smiling.

"And what?"

"Wow what a voice"Kenny whispered."Cool"

"Are you serious?"

"You have a good look with guys"Kenny said.

"But did you hear something or you know?"

"Well i think it is a bar or restaurant because i heard a man calling for a coffee"Kenny said.

"So you payed more attention to the voice hmm"

"His voice was like wow you know a really class one omg call him"

"Nono thank you very much but no"Kyle tuck a sip of his coffee.

"i think his name was Stan?"

"No"

"You don't know any body called Stan?"

"No i don't know him but i must tell you i have enough of all these guys a-and no thanks"Kyle started to fiddle with his spoon.

"Kyle go on call him"

"I don't want to"

"i think from these voice so you know you have a really good luck"

**At the restaurant:**

Kyle went into the same restaurant as he was with Craig. He went to the bar table and sat down on one of the chairs. Stan was drying the cups and dishes while looking at Kyle.

"Hey you know last time when i was here i found a phone number"

"A phone number hmm interesting?"Stan handed kyle a glass of beer."And who is that admirer?"

"I don't know? maybe you could tell me"Kyle rested his cheek on his hand.

"Well if you could tell me the number?"Kyle tuck his phone out and called the same mans phone number then they heard a ringing song in the mans pocket. Kyle only smiled when the man answered it.

"Hello"

"Good morning?"Kyle answered."So are you my secret admirer?"Kyle laughed looking the man in the eyes.

"Uggghh you got me it is me"The man answered with a both turned their phones off and started to chat."You are a cute guy and i would like to ask you a question will you be my boyfriend?"The man offered .Kyle started to blush but noded.

**A week later:**

Kyle and Stan and Ike were walking down the rode were Kyle's house was but then they saw Craig.

"Oh no"Kyle said."why are you here?"

Craig pushed Stan away from Kyle."Get away from my boyfriend."

"are you crazy leave him alone !"Kyle went in between the to stop the fight.

"Kyle what is he doing here?"Craig said.

"Is he your boyfriend?"Stan asked looking hurt.

"Are you crazy i don't know this guy"Kyle protested."don't you see he is Crazy"

"Ok what is happening here?"Stan asked confused.

Craig pushed Stan again.

"Will you stop pushing me all right"Stan said.

"I wrote a song for you will you listen to it?"Craig turned to Kyle who didn't want to move he just stud there.

"if you wont leave him alone you will end up really badly!"Stan warned Craig.

"Fuck off! It is non of your business!"Craig yelled at Stan.

"Stan just come on"Kyle grabbed Stan's arm and pulled him away from Craig pushed Stan and Kyle apart again."Fuck off or i will help you with that !"Stan Stan looked on the ground he saw a card for Kyle with i love got really mad and left the group.

"Listen can you just listen to me Kyle"Craig said but Kyle locked his ears with his hands but couldn't make it for the first time Kyle burst out"NO I CAN'T LISTEN TO YOU! WHY DID YOU DRAW THAT SHIT FOR !"Kyle pointed at the drawing on a card.

"Kyle this is only for you"Kyle grabbed Craig's collar"You are fucking crazy !"Kyle let go of his collar and started to head home.

"Kyle!".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked my chapters i will make more later on BYE!<strong>


	4. how do you know were my mom lives !

**Hey guys again i and probably finish this story soon, if there are any mistakes i am really sorry :( well hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later:<strong>

Craig couldn't think of anyway to get Kyle ,so you decided that maybe he could visit kyle's little friend. So he grabbed his coat and shoes and stormed out of the house he stopped at the big door to the bar were he and Kyle were in. he went in side and spotted not Stan but a stranger at the counter the man didn't even noticed that Crag came in.

"Good morning"Craig said to the man at the counter .

"Good morning can i help you?"the man smiled and said.

"1 beer please"Craig said looking at the collection of beers."Em sorry i am looking for a guy that is this size"Craig lifted his hand and moved it to his eyebrows."Black hair and blue eyes"Craig putted his hand back to were it was before.

"Ya a friend form work"The man answered handing Craig the beer.

"is he there?"Craig grabbed the beer and tuck a sip.

"He should be here in 15 minutes,Why did something happen?".

"Oh nothing i just want to talk to him that's all"Craig looked around the bar and sign from boredom.

"Hey Clyde what's up?"Stan said walking to the man and shacking his hand in a friendly way he didn't even notice Craig sitting at the table.

"Ah grand a guy wants you "Clyde said while looking at him he of didn't even want to look at Stan so he just tuck a sip beer again.

"ohh no it is you again"Stan backed away from Craig as if he was on fire."why the fuck did you come here?"Stan glared at Craig who did the same .

"I only wanted to talk"Craig looked at the didn't move.

"I am not going to talk to you, i have nothing to talk to you about"Stan started to walk to the counter.

"But we have a problem"Craig said.

"No not we, you do!"Stan said.

"do you want me to help you?"Clyde asked Stan.

"no it's fine"Stan didn't want his friend to get in trouble too.

"Ok then but you better get the fuck away from Kyle"Craig said .

"No, you better stay away from Kyle"Stan said looking at Craig trying to be calm.

"Listen you better end this friendship or-"Craig stayed calm.

"No way man you wish!"

"Kyle is my boyfriend and i don't like you hanging out with him!"

"You are only following him!"Stan said looking at the door.

"Stop you are not at your place "Clyde came walking to the man.

"He never told me that you are his boyfriend"Stan felt tears butt he blinked them away.

"he didn't have to"Craig stud up to face Stan.

"How is he your boyfriend?"Stan said.

"he just is and i don't want to see you with him!"Craig pointed a pinger on Stans face.

"Get out and never come back in here!"Stan said showing the exit to Craig. Craig wasn't pleased with it so he punched Stan in the stomach, which made him loose balance and fell to the ground Clyde and another blond guy called tweek, they pushed Craig out of the the door closed they went back to their jobs.

"hey Stan who is this guy?"Clyde asked looking at his friend.

"i don't know he just follows Kyle he is fucking crazy. Get me some beer!"Stan sat down on a chair holding his stomach.

**at Kyle's house .**

Kyle ,Kenny and Sheila were eating dinner while Gerald was at work suddenly there was a nock at the door so Sheila went to open it.

"Mom were you expecting someone?"Kyle asked surprised.

"no not today anyway i will go check"Sheila said while opening the door showing a man with black hair and flowers sticking out of his back.

"Good morning"Craig said.

"Good morning do i know you?"

"Kyle's mother right? "Craig said with a smile.

"Yes i am Kyle's mother why did something happen?"Craig tuck her hand and kissed it at the back of it .Sheila turned red as blood.

"Can i see Kyle?"Craig handed her chocolate box .

"My Kyle ?"Sheila asked accepting the chocolates.

"uh hm"Craig said while entering the house.

"Well ok Kyle !"Sheila said walking into the sitting room were the Kyle and Kenny were eating dinner"Some one is here for you"

"Good morning "Craig said walking into the sitting room.

"What are you doing here?"Kyle asked standing up.

"good morning Kyle"

"Why did you come here?"Kyle was shocked he didn't know what to do anymore.

"I all ready met your cute mother and i am really happy to meet her"Craig handed Kyle the flowers but Kyle wouldn't take them.

"Ok what is going on?"Sheila stud in between them.

"You know what mom- listen will you stop following me all ready"

"Kyle calm down"Kyle started to move away form the man but every step he tuck Craig did the same.

"How did you know were my mom lives?"

"It actually wasn't hard Kyle "Craig moved closer to Kyle so he hid , behind his mom.

"Mom he is some crazy guy and he all ways follows me!"Craig moved closer so Kyle moved from his mom to the chair they were doing circles around the table."Mom he went to my job last time too"

"Omg "Sheila said looking at Craig .

"Kyle!"Craig was keep on repeating.

"What is going on?"

"He is a fucking lunatic!"Kyle yelled while Kenny watched the hole scene in silence he was shocked.

"Kyle"

"What do you want from my son?"Sheila asked looking at the man.

"well Kyle is my boyfriend so i wanted to meet you Mrs. and his father so we can all know each other"

"Can you hear him mom he is crazy"

"But Kyle every thing that was between us wa-"

"There was nothing in between us do you understand!There was nothing in between us!"

"Kyle"

"Do you know what get out get the fuck out!"Kyle pushed Craig out of the house while quickly closing the door.

"What is happening in here?"Sheila asked worriedly.

"He is crazy don't you understand He is ruining my life he goes every were after me!"Kyle started to sob.


End file.
